makeyourownherofandomcom-20200214-history
Medulla
'Powers' Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. **' Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. **Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others. **Mind Possession: She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. **Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. **Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **Mind Transferal: She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. **Induce Pain: Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. **Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. **Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. **Neural Jumpstart: She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. **Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of supers adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Psionic Blasts: She can project white psionic force bolts which sometimes have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. She can also shoot white psiconic blast that damages the victums physical body. *Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. ''Telekinesis': Telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. She is a major telekinetic. She can lift sea cruisers and move planets with the wave of her hand. She has lift easily well over 100 tons without much strain. She can also move atoms and molocules to her will. She can temporally scramble her molocules so she can go through things. She has been shown to be able to do this in nano-seconds. '''''Meta-Human Intellegence: She knows most, if not all, areas of knowledge. She can figure out the square root of 543,986 in a milli-second. Meta-Human Stregnth: She has superhuman stregnth. She is at least ten stronger than superman. For close enemies she uses her stregnth, for example, in hand-to-hand combact. Force Feilds: She can use psiconic energy to make a protective sheild. Photographic Memory: She never forgets anything she learns or figures out. Her mind has unlimeted space for information. Power Grid #Intelligence: Omniscient #Stregnth: Incalcuable #Speed: Normal #Durability: Superhuman/virtually indestructable #Energy Projection: Multiple forms of energy #Fighting: Masters all combact Physical Apearence She is a tall lean beautiful woman. She has a white mask and a blue cape that looks like ravens. She has a white leotard and a gray jumpsuit underneath. She has long white boots and a white gloves. She has black hair that looks like Belle on Beauty and the Beast. Her bangs are like Hawkgirl's on Justice League unlimeted. She has silver eyes although sometimes they can look steeley gray or stormy gray. When she's in human form she has a white t-shirt and skiny jeans with white sneakers. History 'Befor Birth:'Her mother Metisite married her father the leader of the Herosquad. When he heard that if she would have a son that would destroy the Herosquad he sent her into a chest and threw it into the ocean. Miraclesly, it floats to the island of the Amazons. They take Metisite in and welcome her. 'Birth:'She was born soon afterwords and raised by her mom and the amazons. 'Childhood:'Her mother taught her all her knowledge about books while the amazons taught her their knowledge on fighting skills;and soon she surpased them all in knowledge. Being the child of the most powerful hero and heroine she became extreemly powerful. Soon her fathered begged for her and her mother to come back to the Herosquad. They thanked the amazons and left to go back to the Herosquad. Fear She has a severe fear of clowns. Whenever she sees one she becomes to scared to move. She has even passed out once. Most heros make fun of her for this fear, most of all her half-brother Warmoger.